


It Was A Bit Like Having Friends

by Vehka



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tributes, careers, clove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehka/pseuds/Vehka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end Clove thinks about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Bit Like Having Friends

In the end Clove thinks about them.

Glimmer, who was so girly and chuckling and chirping all the time. Glimmer, who wanted to do her hair in the training center. Glimmer, who flirted with the other boys even when they all were in the Arena. Glimmer, who died so ugly and oh so fast.

Marvel, the dream boy, so good-looking and shining and perfect. Marvel, the brutal prince, the one Capitol could have loved had he won. Marvel, who died so easily and without honor.

Peeta, the loverboy, the betrayer. The boy who was so funny, so cunning, so... harmless. He'd been a perfect career if he'd had the training. Manipulative, lying bastard. What a fabulous, fabulous boy.

And of course Cato, Cato with his messy hair and intensive eyes, Cato with his strong hands. She could have won with Cato. Maybe she could have had him, even. But now it is only a maybe, really, and Clove has never been keen of those.

It was a bit like having friends.

They sat around the campfire, Glimmer laughing and Marvel roasting something and Peeta telling stories - he was the only one of them who really was good at it - and the stars were bright and they were still alive.

It was a bit like having friends, except not really.

You're not supposed to kill your friends in the end.


End file.
